steven universe lapis lazuli returns
by umi ryuzzaki1
Summary: while look for lapis they find out Janie their sister teammate and daughter then jasper appear tells them lapis has finally weaken right when they find this out lapis will they find out how to bring back rose. romance family hurt comfort drama greg/ rose pairing
1. Chapter 1

Steven universe lapis lazuli returns

Episode 1 lapis lazuli's return weak sick hurt lapis and Connie shares Steven jasper is free jasper has a daughter and she our daughter

It was night fall and every gem team member was there was Steven, Connie, janie, garnet, amethyst, pearl they were look for Mach lite aka lapis and jasper meanwhile down under them

Lapis: you won't win jasper I won't let you

Jasper: ha you wish you can't hold us anymore you weak just let go

Lapis: never I will never let go

Jasper: sigh listen I have a kid you know that girl Janie well she's my daughter and also the gems daughter now let me go so I can be with her

Meanwhile with gems

Pearl: what! Your jasper! Daughter too!

Janie: well yeah my mom did give birth to me that way  
garnet: well then will just that to find your mom now don't we

Garnet gave Janie a smile that said your still family

Then lapis screamed ah!

All of them: lapis!

Janie: let me jump down there and find them

Connie: no Janie it's too danger and beside mom said  
Janie: Connie we don't live with her anymore remember she lied to you

Flash back

Connie: why didn't you tell me I was like Janie  
Connie's mom: I didn't want part of their craziness  
Connie: I am leaving you then I don't think you're good for me

Connie runs out of her house then she reaches Steven's place  
Connie knocks on the door garnet answer

Garnet: well hello Connie what are you doing here you ok

Pearl: Connie whats wrong dear why you have all of your stuff how is it float

Connie: I am a crystal gem like Janie and Steven my mom lied to me can I live here

End of flash back

Connie: yeah ok let's do it

Then a bright white light then it was over

Steven: what happen its every one ok?

Janie: yeah I think so momma jasper!

She ran up to her jasper

Jasper: I am free now Janie huh listen I am sorry ok guy's friends

Garnet Steven pearl and amethyst: friends

Connie: where lapis jasper where is she

Jasper: I don't when she try hold it she couldn't do it anymore then she screamed in pain and now this

Steven: look lapis he jumped in and swam after her she float right to him

Steven: lapis you ok

Lapis: yeah Steven I am fine don't worry

Connie: let share Steven ok

Lapis: ok Steven I love you

Steven and lapis kissed then she pass out

End of episode 1 I don't own Steven universe only Janie


	2. Chapter 2

Steven universe: lapis lalizu returns

Theme song

 _All: We are the crystal gems will always save day_ _Connie: and if you think can will find away_ _Janie: that's why people of this world believe_ _Garnet: garnet_ _Amethyst: amethyst_ _Pearl: pearl_ _Janie: Janie_  
 _rose: rose_ _Jasper: jasper_ _Lapis: lapis_ _Peridot: Peridot_ _Greg: Greg_ _Gaito: gaito_ _Sara: Sara_ _Yurri: yurri_ _Hippo: hippo_ _Izulu: izulu_ _Eirlu: eirlu_ _Maria: Maria_  
 _luchia: luchia_ _Kaito: kaito_ _Hanon: hanon_ _Rina: rina_ _Coco: coco_ _Noelle: Noelle_ _Caren: Caren_ _Sheshe: sheshe_ _Mimi: Mimi_ _Michael: Michael_ _Lady bat: lady bat_ _Rafan: Rafan_ _Alala: alala_ _Steven: and Steven_

Episode 2 rose quartz returns Steven meets his mom rose is part of Janie! Lapis! In a coma then weeks later wakes up but she is sick too Garnet: Steven are you ok Pearl: yes are you ok Steven Janie: but what about lapis is she ok Jasper: she'll be fine Janie don't worry lapis is stuff Peridot: guys All of them: what! Peridot: she wake and coughing Lapis: Steven don't worry about me I'll be fine just worry about your mother she she uh Steven and Connie: lapis Then the moon comes out Janie glows! Then his mother appeared Steven: who are you what happened! To my sister Janie! Rose: you don't know your mother Steven quartz universe Steven: mom is that really you I mean Pearl amethyst garnet jasper Peridot and Connie: rose quartz Connie: your Steven's mom then why haven't you done this before Rose: sigh cause I didn't want Steven to tell his dad until Janie conceived me you need me and you do she is the only way to bring me back janie loves the earth and her brother when the sun rises I will be gone until then Steven until this moon rises again you will only see janie but tomorrow night you will see me Steven: the sun no I want dad to see I wanted Rose: I know Steven I love you my son Kissed his forehead and Janie came back that morning Greg: let me get this straight your mom is going to be here tonight in Janie's place tonight Garnet: yep and she wants you to be there Greg: garnet I don't know I haven't seen rose! Since Steven took her place that's when he was born! I don't know if I can do this Jasper: listen Greg is it ok she wants to see! You! A human! She married! And she! Said! Janie! Is! The! Only! Way! To! Bring! Her! Back! Got! It! Greg: Peridot can I ask you a question Peridot: yes you may what is it Greg Greg: does jasper always yell Janie: only when she's mad but then again I got my temper from her cause she is my birthmother and her real names is Jasper: sweetheart oh brother my voice spell Janie: going to say her real name is Christina Aguilera wife of gaito so pretty much I get it from them Connie: wow your Christina Aguilera Jasper: yup Steven: can you sing return to the sea like Janie and her big sister Jasper: yup but don't tell mother I am back they all think Christina is no more so don't tell her who I really I am Steven: ok One week later Steven: she hasn't woke up in one week she in the dang coma Janie: give her time Steven once she is awakened we will bring back your mom Steven: by the way why do we have two jaspers Janie: one my birth mom the other is the real jasper turned good Jasper: Janie! How do I use the TV! Janie: you the remote that you use to turn the TV and the channels Jasper: ok thanks baby girl Chrissy: why do I live with gems in the first place oh yeah until we can figure out how to tell mom I'm alive! Peridot: Chris calm down you really need to you can't get to mad or Chris: I know I know ok Two weeks later Steven: lapis wake up! All: Steven! Shut up Janie: I am trying to sleep here! Three weeks later Janie: wake up lapis! Steven: Janie! Were! Trying! To sleep! Janie: you did it Four weeks later Steven: I don't understand why dad won't see mom Chris: maybe he just nervous you know they haven't seen each other in 10 years since you were born Steven: really? He hasn't Chrissy: really Steven guys I have an idea That night they were pushing him to the beach and the sun was setting Greg: no and no! I am not going you hear me guys Chrissy: Greg you have to see her sooner or later she's getting restless she wants you just see her please Garnet: she missed you Greg why are so nervous Greg: cause I don't want hurt her again Jasper: what Greg: before Steven came I said I don't want you to come back to her I made her cry I don't want to do that again Peridot: she probably already forgiven you just her Greg: what if I hurt her again Pearl: you won't I know it Connie and Sara and Steven: man up Mr. Universe dad Greg Janie: daddy Sara guys kikyo Sara: were back little sister were back look the moon get ready Greg Janie started glow and swirling around and the moon appeared then rose land on the ground Rose: Greg! I! Am! So! Happy! You! Here! Greg: rose it's you Greg passes out Rose: well that could have gone better' Rose and Janie spilt Both: I am back yes! Janie: daddy! Sara! 5 week Gaito: lapis! Wake! Up! All them ran down stair Chrissy: gaito what the heck are you doing Gaito: waking up lapis why Jasper: now we know where she got her yelling from Janie: I am cute Steven: uh why she say that Connie Connie: I have no clue Janie: hey Connie Connie: yeah Janie what is it Janie: your moms here she wants to talk Connie: no! Tell her! I! Don't! Want! To! Talk! Janie: ok what else do you want me to tell Connie Connie: Mirabel you have any ideas Mirabelle: yeah Janie tell Connie mom that she can try until cows come home but Connie is not talking to her Janie: ok! Connieanna: Janie what did Connie say please don't tell Mirabelle gave any ideas Janie: yup Connie said she didn't want talk to you and Mirabelle said you can try until cows come home but Connie is not talking to you Connieanna: oh ok I'll just leave then She runs off crying Lumina: why won't you talk to her Connie Connie: cause she she ugh she is mean Connie runs off the other way Lumina: what did I do Gaito: I don't know why Weeks later Steven: she not waking up its been weeks Temptel: well that not good Arkin: love don't be so negvite be positive Temptel: sorry love I really can't help it it's my nature Lapis coughed Janie: a sign a sign a sign Sara: lapis can you hear us Steven: we are the Lapis: crystal gems will always save day Connie: oh yeah she awake Chrissy: yeah but she sick too End of episode 2 temptel: umi ryuzzaki doesn't own angel friend mermaid melody or Steven universe or winx club just Janie Christina Aguilera and her daughters thank you.


End file.
